This invention relates to a filing sheet for microscope slides.
As a filing means for microscope slides, there has been prevailingly used a wooden case, the internal space of which is divided by lateral and longitudinal walls into a plurality of sections for receiving therein microscope slides.
Such a wooden case, however, is nowadays costly, because of an increased manufacturing cost as well as an increased cost of a raw wood material. On the other hand, the wooden case is bulky and inconvenient to handle. Since an individual section of the wooden case usually has a depth several times the thickness of a microscope slide, there results in a difficulty at the time of insertion or removal of a microscope slide into or from each section, as well as a difficulty in probing a desired microscope slide. Furthermore, most of such wooden cases has not stopper means in each section, with a likelihood of a microscope slide being easily slipped off from a section, if such a wooden case is tilted.
As the prior arts, U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,161 (Jones) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,885 (Barteck) are known as a holder for microscopic slide. However, Jones only teaches a tray-like holder for accommodating a plurality of plate-like elongated flat rectangular microscope slide in side-by-side spaced relation, while Jones fails to disclose a filing sheet for microscope slides so as to secure the slide in upset position or to hold at the hanging position in the reservoir.
While, the present invention is to provide a filing sheet for microscope slide which is available to put on to a slide projector directly without any change of arrangement of slides and to reserve the slide in upset position or to hold at the hanging position in the reservoir.
Barteck teaches a molded plastic article handling tray, while Barteck fails to discloses a filing sheet for microscope slide which is available directly to put it on the slide projector for viewing the sample secured on said microscope slide with cover glass. Barteck also fails to disclose slide retaining means which can secure the slide at any position or shocking.